


Get Off My Back

by Charliesradiodemon



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Charlie's trying her best, Sad Angel, Secret Santa, angel's language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:41:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28227819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charliesradiodemon/pseuds/Charliesradiodemon
Summary: Another therapy session with Angel had turned sour, but Charlie knew she wasn’t going to back down this time.
Relationships: Angel Dust & Charlie Magne, Charlie Magne & Vaggie
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Get Off My Back

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! This is a secret santa gift for justabrzez on Tumblr! 
> 
> I saw that one of your favorite characters is Angel, I hope I did him justice! Angel's my favorite character too!
> 
> Please enjoy justabrzez!

Another therapy session with Angel had turned sour, but Charlie knew she wasn’t going to back down this time.

However not even five minutes into their session- a record time- he was already fuming, standing and turned toward the door of her office.

She couldn’t let it go on like this. Session after session he was dismissive, as if he weren’t even willing to better himself or his life and Charlie couldn’t let him continue to suffer. Determined to help, she figured he needed another push.

“Angel have you ever thought about singing about your feelings? I’ve heard you sing and you’re really good-“

She was stopped by a hand. “Singing? Please, toots, I’m not going to sing my damn heart out and kumbaya or whatever with you.”

“But it might help you understand where your problems lie.”

“My problems?” He stated curtly. He fully turned toward Charlie and growled, “ _ My problems _ ?” He repeated, this time with venom in his tone. One step after another, Angel got in Charlie's face with a disgusted look planted on his face. 

If looks could kill, Charlie would have been obliterated on the spot.

“I know my fucking problems, bitch. I know the shit I got in my life and the shit I gotta do to survive. But you-“ he growled, planting a firm accusatory finger on her chest. He leaned in even closer, pressing his finger even harder against her sternum which forced the smaller demon back deeper into her chair. “You’ve got  _ everything _ .  _ You  _ were born with a silver spoon in your mouth. You got to do whatever the fuck you wanted to do.  _ You  _ were fucking accepted for whoever you loved,” The unmistakable crack in his voice made him stop as if he were stopping himself before he could crash. Angel paused for a moment, letting the momentum in his rant die down and his boiling blood cool. He pulled away but didn’t tear his intense glare from her. 

The anger in his tone mixed with the pained look on his face reminded Charlie of her and how she last talked to her father. The last time she’d seen him, she imagined that she looked similar to how Angel looked in that moment. Frustrated by the expectations of others, hurt by loved ones, it was painfully familiar and Charlie realized how she was only contributing to the problem. 

In a lower, but equally as aggressive tone, he continued. “Don’t ya fucking dare tell me I need to figure out my problems. I know. I’ve been reminded of them every fucking day of my damn life.”

“Angel. I-I’m sorry I didn’t mean-“

Angel cut her off when he turned suddenly, teeth grit and fists clenched.

“Get off my back.” He spat before storming out the door, leaving Charlie to stare at the open office door for a moment before groaning and letting her face fall to the wood below her.

She messed up. Again. But somehow even worse this time. This wasn’t the first time Angel shrugged off her help, but this was the first time he’d raised his voice at her. Normally he’d leave mid meeting with a snide remark or dismissing her help with a simple wave.

His anger was warranted though. He was surrounded by people with high expectations and little regard for his feelings. Charlie couldn’t pretend to know what exactly Angel went through throughout his mortal life and afterlife, but it was clear that he wasn’t ready to share. 

* * *

Dinner came and went and Angel didn’t come down from his room. Even the room was dead silent since nearly everyone in the room had heard Angel’s berating earlier.

Once everyone had left, Vaggie put a comforting hand on Charlie’s shoulder.

“Hey. You doing okay?” She asked.

Charlie looked up at the standing moth demon with a small, thankful smile. “Nah,” she sighed, returning her attention back to the nearly full plate of food in front of her. “I messed up again Vaggie. I just don’t know what to do with Angel.”

Vaggie pulled up the closest dining chair and sat next to her. “Well what did he say exactly?”

“He told me to ‘get off his back’. I know he wasn’t doing it to hurt me, I think I just pushed him too hard and didn’t respect his boundaries.”

“I think you were just trying to help Charlie,” She put her hand on Charlie’s back as a show of support, a gesture the blonde demoness appreciated. “Why don’t you bring him his dinner and try to talk to him? I don’t think he’ll say no to food.” Vaggie said, chuckling lightly. 

Charlie smiled slightly and nodded. “Yeah. I gotta say sorry to him. And make sure he eats.”

* * *

“Angel?” Charlie called from outside Angel’s room, rapping her knuckles on the wood while gripping the metal handle of the cart under her hand. 

But after a few moments, there was still no sound. “Angel? I’m sorry.”

Still, nothing happened. 

_ ‘Maybe he snuck out?’ _ Charlie thought, fearing the very possible reality. 

She looked to the cart and immediately got an idea. She rapped on the door once more.

“Angel, I brought wine. And food.”

Only a moment later and the door opened a crack. “Come on.” 

She smiled, thankful that the wine worked. Wordlessly, she opened the door fully and wheeled the cart into the room. 

She’d never been in Angel’s room since he’d moved in. Surprisingly his room was mostly tidy, save for the odd piece of clothing on the ground and the wig heads that took up space on his unlit vanity. 

Fat Nuggets made himself known from the bed with a delighted snort, causing Charlie to smile at the adorable little hell-pig.

The cart came to a halt at the foot of the bed right next to Angel, who sat himself at the edge. 

“Can I talk to you real quick?” Charlie asked, heart pounding in anxious anticipation. She knew that this was a risky move. 

_ ‘Maybe I should have waited a little bit.’  _ she realized, suddenly feeling like a huge idiot. 

“Make it quick.” He said curtly. He didn’t even give her a passing glance, but the bit of acknowledgement gave Charlie a bit more hope. 

“Thanks Angel. Can I?” She asked, pointing to the spot next to Angel. 

“Pour me a glass first and then I’ll hear ya out.”

The slightly playful tone made Charlie smile appreciatively. 

Once she poured out a glass of wine for the two of them, she took her seat at a respectable distance from Angel. “I’m sorry about earlier.” 

He took a large sip of the glass and shrugged. “‘S okay.” he replied dismissively. It felt rehearsed, as if he were used to empty apologies. 

“No, really I am. I should have been a better support system and let you do what you need to do.”

Angel groaned before scowling. “Why do you gotta be like that?”

“What?”

“I’m tryin’ to stay mad but it’s hard to hate ya blondie,” he groaned again and downed the rest of his glass. He reached over and filled his glass up once more. “And I know what ya tryin’ to do with helpin’ me and all, but you kinda suck ass at it.”

Charlie snorted and sighed. “Yeah... I’ve heard something like that before.” She took a long sip from her glass.

“Good ya know it. But for real,” he started, staring down the red wine in his glass. “I know ya just tryin’ to help, but ya gotta stop breathing down my neck about it. I do want to do better... I want... better... but it’s hard.”

“I get it,” Charlie nodded with a smile and took a deep breath. “I’ll back off on you and let you take your time. Let me know if you need anything. No drugs or anymore alcohol though.”

Angel tsks and snapped his fingers. “Damn. So close.” He smirked as he heard a little giggle coming from Charlie.

After another moment, Charlie downed the rest of her glass and stood. “Well, I think I should let you eat dinner before it gets cold. Also you can finish the bottle if you want,” she placed her empty glass on the cart. 

She got to the door and turned, shooting Angel a blinding smile. “Goodnight, Angel.”

Angel smiled back. “Night, bitch.”


End file.
